


Kneel For Your King

by oneletterdiff



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Pegging, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneletterdiff/pseuds/oneletterdiff
Summary: It started when Ingrid noticed Ashe gazing wistfully at the king.Ashe and Ingrid are in a relationship and agree that Dimitri is really hot. Ingrid proposes they play a little game of pretend in bed.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	1. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the following [FE3H Kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1622344):
> 
> Ashe and Ingrid are in a happy, loving relationship. Every now and then, though, Ingrid dons a strapon or Ashe takes on a more dominant role so that they can pretend to be Dimitri for the other. They're 100% committed to each other but also understand that the prince is really hot.
> 
> -no angst pls. it's not quite unrequited love im looking for -- just some mutual lusting!

It started when Ingrid noticed Ashe gazing wistfully at the king. They had just returned to Fhirdiad from a standard patrol along the southern border and were having dinner with Dimitri, as they often did when they were in the capital. Halfway through the second course, Ingrid was distracted from her meal by Ashe sighing. When she glanced at her partner, she saw his eyes were trained on Dimitri as the king spoke with one of the ladies of the court.

Smiling to herself, Ingrid turned her attention to Dimitri. He was so courteous, soft-spoken, the very image of a chivalrous monarch. It made Ingrid want to sigh too. She had harbored something of an unrequited crush on Dimitri when they were teenagers, and although she had long ago gotten over those feelings, she couldn’t deny that he was still very pleasant to look at.

And judging from the way Ashe’s eyes tracked every movement Dimitri made, it seemed that her partner agreed. _It makes sense,_ Ingrid mused to herself as she resumed eating. _Ashe and I have always been drawn to the same type of courtly ideals._

After dinner, when they retired to their room for the evening, Ingrid was still thinking about it. While Ashe undressed for bed, she fiddled with the buttons on her shirt and wondered if it would be weird to say something about it.

“What’s on your mind, my love?” asked Ashe, coming over to wrap his arms around Ingrid. “You look thoughtful.”

Ingrid leaned into his embrace. They had slowly fallen in love during the war and were now engaged to be wed in the spring. She turned to kiss him, twisting her fingers into his hair, but still her mind lingered on the way Ashe had been looking at Dimitri during dinner. It was a look that she recognized. _I must’ve gazed after him in much the same way, too many times to count_ , thought Ingrid, the barest beginnings of an idea taking shape inside her brain. Breaking the kiss, she pulled back to smile at Ashe. “I thought tonight’s dinner was very pleasant, don’t you think?” she said conversationally.

“It certainly made for a warm homecoming,” agreed Ashe. “And it’s always nice to share a meal with friends.”

Making a decision, Ingrid nodded, nudged Ashe with her shoulder, and said, “So… His Majesty, huh?”

Ashe’s cheeks went pink. “What do you mean?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

“Well, you just couldn’t keep your eyes off of him tonight,” teased Ingrid.

“He’s a good king,” protested Ashe, his face turning an even brighter shade of pink.

Ingrid smirked. “He is,” she agreed. “And he’s certainly easy on the eyes, to say the least.”

Ashe looked mortified, and briefly, Ingrid wondered if she had miscalculated, before her partner confessed, “I just think he’s very handsome and his gentleness is very attractive and sometimes I think about what it might be like to be in his arms,” in a rush, then immediately clapped his hands over his mouth as if that would unspeak the words.

Ingrid would’ve laughed at his flustered expression if she didn’t know it would only serve to distress him more. “Ashe, my love,” she murmured, taking his face into her hands and pressing their foreheads together. “I know exactly how you feel.”

“What?” There was no mistaking the shock in Ashe’s voice.

“His Majesty is very handsome, and his gentleness is very attractive, and sometimes I think about what it might be like to be in his arms,” Ingrid repeated back to him. “I feel the same way.”

Ashe’s brow furrowed as he puzzled through what she had said. “What does that… Are you unhappy with me?” he asked in a small voice.

“No! No, I am so happy with you.” Ingrid was quick to reassure him. “I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I just thought… I noticed how you were looking at Dimitri and I wanted to say that it’s okay. You don’t have to ashamed about it.”

“It doesn’t bother you?” asked Ashe curiously. “That I… that I’m attracted to Dimitri?” He blushed as he admitted it, even as he relaxed into her touch.

Ingrid smoothed her thumb across his cheek, tapping gently on his freckles. “Of course. Like I said, I understand the feeling entirely,” she said. “And I… well, I had an idea.”

Ashe quirked an eyebrow at her. “An idea, hmm?” he asked.

“Well, you know that toy we got? My, uh… my little Lúin?” began Ingrid, and Ashe nodded, though from his expression, she could tell he wasn’t sure where she was going with this. “I thought we could have some fun with it. Maybe we could pretend it’s, ah, Areadbhar instead?”

Ashe, who had already been in a perpetual state of blushing since Ingrid started the conversation, flushed a deeper shade of red as her meaning became clear. “That’s… weird, right? I mean, I’m into it, but that’s an objectively weird thing to do, isn’t it?” he babbled.

Ingrid shrugged. “Maybe, but what’s the harm in it? Don’t you think it might be fun to play a little game of pretend in bed? I’m sure other people do it too,” she said calmly.

From the look on his face, Ingrid could tell Ashe was thinking about it. “It _does_ sound fun,” he admitted. “But it feels so… selfishly catered to my desires. Would it be fun for you too?”

He’d always been so thoughtful, so aware of the feelings of those around him. It’s one of the things that Ingrid loved best about him. She tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and promised, “As long as I’m with you, I know I’ll enjoy myself.”

“Are you sure?”

Ingrid smiled at his earnest question. “Absolutely. And like, I don’t know, I think it might be fun to pretend to be Dimitri,” she said, then kissed Ashe.

Ashe wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he kissed her back. When they broke apart, he nodded. “Okay. Yeah, let’s do this.”


	2. Dessert

_Don’t think about how weird this is,_ Ashe told himself for the umpteenth time as Ingrid adjusted the leather harness that held her strap-on. “So, um, should I call you ‘Dimitri?’” he asked tentatively.

Ingrid bit her lip as she thought about it. Then she grinned. “You can address me as ‘Your Majesty,’” she told Ashe imperiously.

Ashe blushed furiously. It was strangely sexy to hear her say it. “Yes, Your Majesty,” he murmured.

“Go on, give me a bow,” said Ingrid, her tone falling somewhere between bossy and teasing.

Sweeping his arms out in an over-the-top gesture, Ashe bowed low, bringing his head down before Ingrid. His body felt taut with a nervous sort of anticipation. _What will she do to me?_

Ingrid stepped closer to him, her hip pressing to the top of his head as she presented her false cock to him. The tip bumped gently against his nose, and Ashe glanced up at Ingrid’s face. She looked back down at him, her smile familiar but her voice foreign as she affected an approximate imitation of Dimitri. “Kiss the royal scepter.”

Ashe leaned forward and dutifully pressed his lips to the tip of Ingrid’s strap-on.

“Now suck on it,” Ingrid ordered.

“I… I’ve never…” protested Ashe. The thought of using his mouth on a cock, even a fake one, flustered him. What if he wasn’t any good at it?

Ingrid stroked his hair encouragingly. “Anything you do will please your king,” she murmured.

Getting onto his knees to get a better angle, Ashe opened his mouth and tentatively swiped his tongue along the shaft. When Ingrid shifted her hand to grab a fistful of his hair, he sealed his lips around her girth, hollowing his cheeks. Ingrid moaned and even though he knew the noises were a show for his benefit, it still made Ashe feel better about his cock-sucking abilities.

“You’re such a good little squire for me,” purred Ingrid, tightening her grasp in his hair.

Ashe pulled off of her with satisfying popping sound and smiled goofily up at her. He couldn’t help himself. Her willingness to indulge in his fantasies, her careful consideration of his wants and needs, her tenderness—Ashe loved her so much. “Does Your Majesty want to fuck this good little squire?” he asked hopefully.

Releasing her grip on his hair, Ingrid cupped his face in her hands and brought him up to kiss him deeply. “Yes,” she breathed. “My Majesty wants very much to fuck you.” Ashe giggled at her phrasing, and Ingrid laughed with him, then pulled away to fetch from the nightstand a tiny bottle of massage oil. “Get on the bed,” she told Ashe as she rubbed the oil over her fingers.

“How, um, how do you want me?” asked Ashe. It wouldn’t be the first time Ingrid had used her strap-on with him, but the toy was still a relatively new addition to their sex life. They had tried a couple of positions and had yet to settle on a favorite.

Ingrid looked at him, then at the bed, calculatingly. “Kneel for your king,” she said in a commanding tone, and Ashe felt a thrill of excitement rush through his body.

He was half-hard already as he got on his hands and knees on the bed. Feeling the mattress creak as Ingrid positioned herself behind him, he tried to keep his breath steady, but goddess, the anticipation was killing him.

Ingrid kept one hand on his ass, squeezing him reassuringly, as she slipped an oil-slicked finger inside of him. Twisting her hand around, she explored with her finger. When she brushed against an extra sensitive spot, Ashe whimpered, then hissed when she pushed the second finger in, before getting used to the added stretch. “Good boy,” Ingrid crooned, her tone sending shivers up his spine as she scissored her fingers back and forth, slowly opening him up.

“May I have another finger please?” asked Ashe. He rocked back to fuck himself on her fingers, grinding his hips in an attempt to hit that sensitive spot again.

“Greedy,” Ingrid said chidingly, but obliged him by working a third finger into him.

Ashe gasped. It was so much, but it was so good. Ingrid fluttered her fingers inside him, and he let out an embarrassingly garbled litany of curses under his breath.

“What a dirty mouth!” exclaimed Ingrid, a smile evident in her voice. “Is that any way to speak in the presence of your king?”

All Ashe could manage to say in response was a strained, “ _Please_.”

Ingrid eased her fingers out of him. “Do you feel ready for me?” she asked quietly.

Ashe nodded and wiggled his ass back towards her. “Yesss, Your Majesty,” he whined.

Ingrid laughed, not unkindly. “Eager, are we?”

The bed shifted as she adjusted her position, placing a hand on either side of Ashe’s hips and getting up onto her knees to line herself up with him. Ashe focused on the feeling of Ingrid’s fingers digging into his skin as she slowly pushed into him.

“Ohh, _thank_ you,” he sighed, delighting in the way she filled him.

Ingrid snapped her hips forward experimentally, and Ashe had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning aloud. “You like that, don’t you?” asked Ingrid, her voice silky smooth, as she settled into a purposeful pace of fucking him. “Does my Areadbhar feel good?”

“Y-yes!” Ashe gasped, clenching his fingers tightly into the bedsheets. “Yes, Your Majesty!”

Ingrid raked her nails down his back, and Ashe shuddered with pleasure. Closing his eyes, he pictured the talons on Dimitri’s gauntlets. _Oh, fuck._ Unable to help himself, he whimpered. He was painfully hard now.

“Mmm, you _do_ like that.”

Dropping onto his elbows, Ashe pressed a hand over his mouth. His face was burning. With a muffled moan, he ground his hips forward in a futile attempt to achieve the friction he so frantically desired.

Ingrid leaned forward to kiss his shoulder. “Show your king how you touch yourself,” she ordered in a husky voice.

Ashe immediately complied, palming his cock with a shaking hand. Between Ingrid’s rhythmic thrusting and the mental image she was weaving for him with her words, he was practically overwhelmed by his arousal.

Reaching around him, Ingrid covered his hand with hers. “You can do better than that,” she murmured, guiding his hand along his length. Biting back a growl of pathetic, animalistic need, Ashe jerked his hips forward, trusting into their combined grip as Ingrid fucked him. “Oh, so desperate,” Ingrid cooed and moved her hand from his to brush her thumb across the head of his cock.

Ashe whined. He knew he wouldn’t last long. He was already leaking, and with every teasing stroke, Ingrid brought him closer to the edge. As if she could sense how near he was to the peak of his pleasure, Ingrid adjusted her angle, and _oh, that was the spot, right there._ “Ah, Y-your Majesty! I’m so close!” panted Ashe.

Thrusting deep into him, Ingrid leaned forward to put her lips against his ear. “Let me knight you,” she purred, her tongue flicking along his earlobe.

“Ohh, Ingrid!” he gasped, momentarily forgetting their game of pretend as his orgasm hit.

Ingrid fucked him through it, rolling her hips against him until he had spilled every last drop across both their hands and the sheets beneath them.

His arms feeling suddenly weak, Ashe collapsed onto the bed. “Fuck, Ingrid,” he whispered breathlessly. “That was _good_.”

Pressing a kiss to his back, Ingrid made a noise of agreement. “I told you it would be fun.” When she pulled out of him, Ashe whined at the sudden loss, spent though he was. Ingrid laughed affectionately and gently scratched her fingers against his scalp. Ashe leaned into her touch, humming happily. “You’re so cute,” Ingrid said, then moved to take off her harness.

Ashe rolled over and groaned at the mess he had made on the sheets, which now stuck to his stomach as well. “Gross,” he mumbled, wrinkling his nose.

“We can clean it up in the morning,” said Ingrid. She lay down next to him and tugged him into her arms. “Let’s just cuddle for now.”

“But you didn’t get to come. Do you want me to take care of you?” Ashe offered, even though he was so tired that all he wanted to do was curl up with Ingrid and fall asleep.

Ingrid shook her head and kissed his temple. “You’re sweet, but I got my pleasure out of seeing just how _wrecked_ I could make you by pretending to be Dimitri,” she murmured, rubbing soothing circles onto the skin of his shoulder with her fingertips.

Ashe snuggled deeper in her arms. “Are you sure?” he asked drowsily.

“You can spoil me next time,” replied Ingrid. Then, with a cheeky grin, she suggested, “And maybe next time, _you_ can be the king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life disclaimer: please don’t fall asleep without cleaning up your cum first.
> 
> I also did two illustrations for this prompt, which can be found on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/oneletterdiff/status/1299486628256215040?s=20) (NSFW obviously), because being a rarepair shipper means feeding yourself.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely folks in the Sylgrid Discord who helped me come up with some Ingrid’s royal-themed dirty talk. And of course, thank you especially the original poster of this prompt on the kinkmeme. This prompt was so hot and so much fun to write – my first time writing smut in fact! I hope you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
